火焰礦坑
(interior) }} The Burning Mine is a location in the Ash Heap region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Located on the northeastern side of Mount Blair, this mine was set alight by the Hornwright Industrial mining company and has been burning ever since. Layout The mine is easily recognizable by the partially collapsed, derelict warehouse and the red entrance door with a warning sign prominently posted before them. The control booth to the side contains only minor loot; however, the building on top of the hill contains a power armor station and a suit of power armor. The mine opens up with a staging room holding a power armor station, which can spawn another suit of power armor. The staging room opens into a tunnel system that loops back around with a small generator room in the center of the caves. The smoldering fires in the mine can inflict serious damage and can make it more difficult to engage and retreat from enemies. This is a fairly large and confusing interior, mostly due to the very limited visibility and the presence of toxic air and fiery veins underfoot. Braving the area is worth it for high level loot, including black titanium. The mine is shaped roughly like an oval. The entrance area contains an improvised airlock with a power armor and a power armor station, together with two crafting stations for weapons and armor. Inside, the tunnel branches off to the left and right. To the left, player characters can enter the infirmary (with usual medical loot) and the generator room (with a bobblehead in the recreation area upstairs), with the tunnel eventually leading to the upper level of the conveyor belt room with a fusion generator, a bobblehead spawn and a magazine spawn. The right-hand tunnel leads to the burning tunnels, which are challenging to navigate. Near the old elevator shaft is a bobblehead and magazine spawn, while down through the fire lies the bottom of the conveyor belt leading up from the work area. This is where two magazine spawns are located (on top and bottom respectively), together with a fourth bobblehead and a tinker's workbench. 值得注意的物品 * Four potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: In the generator room, near the generators overlooking the fiery chamber, by the stairwell to the east, at the bottom of the conveyor belt in the northeast and near the three conveyor belts to the north. * Four potential magazines: Near the bobblehead overlooking the fiery chamber to the east, at the bottom of the converyor belt to the northeast, near the tinker's workbench and on the table near the room with the three blue conveyor machines. * 動力裝甲底盤，帶有部分T系列裝甲部位，在礦坑上頭的磚屋內動力裝甲工作台。 * Modified minigun: In the shed and up the stairs, before going into the mine. * Fusion core: In a fusion generator near a steamer trunk. After going into the mine itself head either way until you come into a slightly more open area with three conveyor belts near the ceiling. Look west for a small entrance leading to the generator room. Appearances The Burning Mine appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Fallout76 E3 Tunnel.jpg BurningMine-E3-Fallout76.png en:The Burning Mine ru:Горящая шахта Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Ash Heap locations